


Try, Try, Try Again

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (but it's actually 3), 5+1 Things, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, could be either original or alternate characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: Jim tries to flirt with Spock. It doesn't go very well.(A 3+1 of Spock completely misunderstanding the subtleties of romantic gestures)





	Try, Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd (or really read through) so sorry for any glaring mistakes.

Science Officer Spock, Personal Log, Stardate 694306.7351598174

 

The Captain, herein referred to as ‘Jim’, exhibited some strange behaviours during our debriefing. Firstly, he prevented me from leaving with the other senior officers when we were dismissed. I stood in expectancy of a rebuttal following my conduct on the last completed mission (see the previous entry), but did not receive one. Instead, Jim took hold of my arms and gazed at me as if expecting that  _ I  _ had something to communicate. I did not, and knew that Jim was aware of this lack. This marks the first strange behaviour. The second came when- not receiving the reaction he erroneously expected- Jim released me from his hold and turned to gesture expansively at the prospect inside the viewing screen (see entry ‘Jim’s characteristic mannerisms’) with the comment “Look at this, doesn’t it make you  _ feel _ something?”. This was a troublingly vague observation, upon which Jim seemed reluctant to elaborate. Naturally, I followed the steps necessary when suspicions of the Captain’s internal integrity are aroused, but preliminary readings showed no signs of unusual physiological activity. Nevertheless, my actions were met with a third non-routine behaviour, as Jim laughed in a way which denoted neither amusement nor scorn (see entry ‘Jim’s emotional expressions’). Finally, the interaction was concluded with the clearly nonsensical assertion that I “make the stars shine”. Attempts to correct Jim’s delusions were met with another burst of laughter, taking a slightly different tone.  I had begun to formulate a portfolio of evidence with which I could consult Doctor McCoy, and was displeased to have to move this fifth behaviour  to the top of the list.   

 

*******

 

“He thought...you were possessed...” Bones cackled, clutching at his sides in sheer hysteria “...or had a psychological break...he asked me to  _ diagnose  _ you.” 

 

“It’s not funny.” Jim grumbled, swirling his whisky with- he would admit- a pout “I was trying to flirt.” 

 

“Ah, cheer up Jim.” Bones told him, elbowing him amiably in the side “He cares about you, somewhere in that little green heart of his. He looked all  _ concerned. _ ” 

 

Jim smiled, subtly, and privately confessed that hearing that made him feel roughly ten times better about the whole thing. 

 

Bones smirked “Yeah. So try again.” 

 

********

 

Science Officer Spock, Personal Log, Stardate 694309.0182648402

 

More concerning developments. Today saw the ship docking at a Federation port for supplies (detailed in the official log). The Captain (otherwise known as Jim), myself, Doctor McCoy, and Lieutenant Uhura composed the diplomatic party making contact with officials; resultantly, we wore dress uniforms. This is not an unusual occurrence. As such I was momentarily confused when Jim suggested that the gold collar of my uniform “complimented my complexion”; this exchange of baseless pleasantries had not taken place before, and did not seem to be a custom of the planet any more so than other Federation bases. Therefore, I struggled to derive a meaning from Jim’s observation. However, it soon occurred to me that Jim’s eyes had focussed on my face for an extended period of time after delivering the remark, a common tell amongst humans that they with to deliver a concealed message. Having ascertained with almost unquestionable certainty that there was no significant chance of encountering hostilities on the planet, this led me to the conclusion that some aspect of my collar must be in breach of social niceties and that Jim wished to obliquely deliver this message in full view and hearing range of the planet’s officials. Unfortunately, covert close inspection found no fault in the cleanliness, structure, or placement of the collar, drawing me to the regrettable conclusion that Jim’s apparent affliction now encompasses an element of hallucination or sight impediment. 

 

*******

“Good Lord, for such a clever man he can sure can be an idiot.” Bones sighed, watching Spock’s back retreat through medbay’s door once more. 

 

“Jim,” he said, bringing the Captain’s quarters up on the screen “You’d better try again.” 

 

*******

 

Science Officer Spock, Personal Log, Stardate 694314.3835616438

 

Despite Doctor McCoy’s continued insistence to the contrary, I am in the firm belief that the Captain, Jim, is experiencing a breakdown in mental faculties. Today this was evidenced in Jim’s apparent atrophy of spatial awareness, a development made especially concerning by his usual agility and fast reflexes (see ‘Jim’s strengths in the field’). Instances of failed spatial awareness include, but are not limited to: a slow collision with my left side; a hand placed on my thigh instead of the arm of the chair; grasping my own hand instead of the object intended; encircling my waist with an arm in order to flip a switch much more easily accessed by leaning over the console. In order to eliminate all possibilities, I did consider that I may be the one whose spatial awareness has failed. However, this speculation was dismissed by the observation of Jim slamming into Doctor McCoy as he walked past him down the corridor. Even this personal demonstration did not appear to alarm the Doctor, who laughed. 

 

*****

“Look, Jim,” Bones began, frustrated “You should just tell him. You’ve tried dramatic declarations, compliments, flirtatious touching. They’re all  _ hints _ . He’s a vulcan, he doesn’t do hints. You need to be clear.” 

 

“How? Just walk up to him and tell him I’m in love with him?” Jim asked, rubbing at his tired eyes. He wasn’t expecting Bones to say:

 

“Yes!” 

 

“No!” Jim cried, equally enthusiastically “I have no idea how he feels. If he rejects me, he won’t just reject me, he’ll leave the ship!” 

 

Bones dismissed his very real, very grounded fear with a wave of his hand “No he won’t.”

 

“He will.” Jim insists, sitting up “Once he’s aware of an emotional entanglement he won’t stick around.” 

 

“That’s bullshit, Jim.” Bones said simply “You’ve said it yourself, vulcan are extremely loyal. The bastard won’t leave the ship until you do. And  _ that’s  _ even if he rejects you, which he won’t because he’s in love with you.” 

 

Jim glared at Bones, or at least tried to. He’s never been much good at glaring at his friends, and he can’t help but hope “Don’t say that. Don’t tempt me.” 

 

Bones threw a recording device at Jim’s face. He dodged it, but the intent was still clear.

 

“Stop being so dramatic,” Bones commanded “and go and tell the man you love him.” 

 

There wasn’t anything Jim could do but nod, stand up, and head towards the door. That is, until the alarms started blaring and there wasn’t anything for him to do but jog towards the bridge to face the next crisis. 

 

*******

 

Science Officer Spock, Personal Log, Stardate 694325.5707762556

 

Jim nearly died as a result of the last altercation (see official log). This has...shaken me, as it does on every similar occasion, but the factor that has upset my composure the most is the confession Jim made before losing consciousness. In his own words, he is in love with me. This comes as a great surprise to me. I had acknowledged in the past that Jim valued my contributions as a member of the crew, and that he considered me a friend on a personal level, but I had not presumed to consider the possibility that Jim’s feelings towards me may have taken a similar bent to my feelings towards him. Feelings which, perhaps unwisely, I revealed to Jim on an impulse following his own revelation. It will be necessary to discuss the best course of action once Jim regains consciousness, but for now I will allow myself a feeling of happiness and a moment of aesthetic appreciation as I sit by Jim’s bedside. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Stars shine, or rather emit light, due to nuclear reactions in-" 
> 
> "I know, Spock." 
> 
> "But-" 
> 
> "I know."


End file.
